Journey of Love
by peppaminty
Summary: What happens when you put a: 1. Crying Kagome 2. Angry Inuyasha and an 3. Awesome song all together? My fanfic! Yay! :3


*Disclaimer* I do NOT own anything Inuyasha related. At all. Okay, maybe a few books and a movie. And a beach towel. But other than that, seriously, there's nothing. I don't own any of it, and never will. Unless, of course, in my later years, I find out that I am of some kinship to Rumiko Takahashi, and she has included me in her will. I mean, it's extremely probable... I'll keep waiting, Takahashi-Sensei!!!!! ^_^uu

Inuyasha burst forth, his face red.

"The way you're acting, I may as well go back to Kikyo! She would _love_ to go to hell with me, and I wouldn't mind it much either, if it meant getting away from you! I hate you and your damn crying!"

Kagome sniffled. Her eyes were red and puffy. She wiped her face a few times with the sleeve of her sailor collared uniform and the tearstreaks on her face gradually dispersed.

"Look, I'b dod gryink eddybore!" the frustrated teens words were almost lost through her still apparent sobs. "Bleaze dode ko?"

He turned, and walked slowly away, peeking over his shoulder disdainfully.

"Keh."

The hanyou's actions and words stung greatly, and all Kagome could see over the tears welling up in her eyes was the blurred smear of red and white that made up Inuyasha. All at once, that blur dissapeared, and she knew that he had crossed over to the past through the well.

Kagome let out a last choked sob. She turned, took a step, and her knees trembled. She collapsed and hung her head, and as she looked up towards the sun, the tears were streaming openly down her face. Her lower lip trembled. She screamed ear splittingly, pounding her fists on the cobblestones beneath her. She fell into a quivering lump, and sobbed loudly, as if she were a child. Footsteps echoed through the late morning as Ms. Higurashi's feet slapped against stone. Kagome felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Kagome..."

She just couldn't take it anymore! She hated everyone feeling sorry for her, pitying her, looking down at her like she was a weak little girl... She was sick of it.

She jumped up, startling her mother. She streaked towards the house and ran up to her room. As she tumbled, sobbing, past the living room, Sota peeked his head around the doorway only to see his sister's retreating back.

"Man, girls sure are weird..."

Kagome stumbled into her room and closed the door behind her.

_I need to be strong! I'm better than this... That dumb mutt turns me into a pile f jell-o, and I don't like it._

She gritted her teeth, took a moment to calm her breathing, and walked over to her desk. There she sat down, assembled her work and study materials, and turned on the radio to drown out her thoughts.

~***~

Inuyasha walked away and jumped into the well. He started to climb out on the other side, but paused. He thought about the situation for a moment. They had been fighting over something so trivial, yet she had burst into tears. He _hated_ seeing Kagome cry.

He decided to go back and apologize, but when he walked out of the well once more, he could still hear her sobbing and screaming, and it wrenched at his heart. He stepped forward and opened the doors just an inch, providing him with the ability to watch Kagome. HIS Kagome.

Her mother came running towards her, and she knelt down and whispered something to her. He listened closely. Her name. It sounded so beautiful, just the faint promise of something on the wind. But he could see something inside the teen snap, and he could almost see the flames of hell surrounding her. He knew well when to run for the hills. She stood up suddenly and her mother leapt back in surprise. She bolted and ran away, and Inuyasha smiled, almost chuckling. His Kagome. His stubborn, strong, bitchy, demanding, and entirely _beautiful _Kagome.

Ms. Higurashi stood and gathered herself together.

"It must be that Inuyasha."

Inuyasha almost growled but then remembered he was supposed to be hiding. He decided to show just how sophisticated and mature he was by going to apologize. He stood tall and straightened his robes a bit, before flinging open the doors and leaping towards Kagome's window.

Ms. Higurashi turned as she heard the doors to the shrine open, and gasped when she saw the hanyou flying through the air. She marveled in the sight of how graceful he looked for a moment before remembering he had made her daughter cry. She frowned and walked solemnly towards the house as well.

~***~

Inuyasha landed on the roof, and he could hear music coming from inside Kagome's opened window. Kagome heard the thudd on the roof, and walked over to the window. By the time she got there, though, he had already sensed her coming and flattened himself to the roof in fear. She looked all around, but could see nothing.

"Oh, I guess it was just my imagination." she propped her elbows up on the windowsill and sighed deeply. "I'm trying too hard," she said, "he probably hates me now, crying over such silly things..."

The radio announcer loudly announcing the next song jerked her back into reality. She sighed, and turned to go back to her work, but halfway to her desk she was stopped by her own name being spoken. She quickly turned around, to find that Inuyasha was now in her window.

"Kagome..."

She took a shuddering breath.

"Kagome, I-.." he paused, "I'm sorry."

She hung her head. Inuyasha heard a sharp intake of breath, and she uttered the spell of subjugation so fast that he didn't even know what had happened until he felt the pain.

"You idiot!" Kagome was seething with rage. "Honestly, sometimes I think you have no soul!"

Inuyasha was practically weeping, himself, down on the floor.

"I said I was sorry!"

~***~

As Ms. Higurashi made tea in the kitchen, she could hear muffled thudds and shouts overhead.

_I hope Kagome beats him to a pulp._

She waited for the noises to die down, and assuming that Inuyasha had left, she brought the tea up. She ascended the flight of stairs and knocked softly on her daughter's door.

"Kagome, I brought you some tea." she heard no reply. "If you're still upset, you can always talk to me. If it's about Inuyasha..." still no reply. She went ahead and opened the door.

Inuyasha was sitting on the bed, propped up against the wall, asleep. Kagome was asleep on his lap, her hands up against his chest, her head on his shoulder. A breeze that smelled of cherry blossoms wafted into the room, and the radio played softly in the background.

The beginnings of a smile barely played across the teen's face.

_**You packed your bags, you said you were leaving,**_

_**You didn't get two steps past the door before you were back.**_

_**And though you tell yourself you deserve much more,**_

_**The problem is these lies can often cloud your past.**_

_**But we still**_

_**Rise above the pain,**_

_**Shed some tears**_

_**And love again.**_

_**Give your all**_

_**When it's not enough.**_

_**That's the Journey of Love.**_

_**But we still**_

_**Rise above the pain,**_

_**Shed some tears**_

_**And love again.**_

_**Give your all**_

_**When it's not enough.**_

_**That's the Journey of Love.**_

~***~ A/N--Thanks for reading!!! Please review, cuz I like to know how I'm doing. Xie Xie!

Also, If you spot any spelling errors because of missing 'o's, please disregard them! The 'o' key on my laptop is kind of sticky, and it tends not to work very well. I try to fix as many errors as I can find, but sometimes I miss a few... ^_^uu

I'm only 13, so don't get too heavy with the criticism, 'k? All of my friends say that Ms. Higurashi is too OC, but I don't care. ^_^ I've never really cared what anyone else thought about me, my work, or the separate world I live in. It's a world a lot like this one, except that the sky is lellow (my fav color), there is an ABSOLUTE abundance of instant ramen (for Inu and me. Inu and I had a battle for dominance of the ramen about 2 weeks back, and I won, so it's all mine! Naruto's there too, but I killed him yesterday, coz he was getting a little cocky, not staying in his rank in the ramen club [bottom{coz he's a weak azz bitch}], and he USED MY CHOPSTICKS!! My SPECIAL PLATINUM PRESIDENT OF THE RAMEN CLUB SPECIALLY SPECIAL MC-SPECIAL PANTS CHOPSTICKS!!!!!), and I am currently engaged to Sesshy (The other day, me and my friend Cecilia were getting a little violent, and I even spilled her $1.25 fries all over the nasty school cafeteria floor, coz we were fighting over who got him. I [of COURSE] won with the fact that he hates humans, she is human, and I am NOT human [oh, wonder of all wonders], I am alien, therefore, he likes me better. Then the next day I was fighting with Gabby over Tripp from Vampire Kisses [SO SMEXXII!!!] and won that after I whacked her very forcefully with my sketchbook [containing several award-winning drawings] several times, inciting many cries for mercy...), and we are on our way to making a little brother or sister for Rin (yes, I know, I'm only 13, but in my world, I'm like, 10 years older...) and progressing well. {Naughty Smirk! ; }

Anyways, enough about my parallel world. If you review, make sure you spell everything correctly, coz I'm a bit of a spelling freak, and if you spell something wrong, I will hate you forever.

~Xie xie, Joy


End file.
